The Adventures of Spider-Man (TV series)
The Adventures of Spider-Man is an American animated action-adventure-science-fiction-comedy television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and set to airs on Disney XD in TBD. Synopsis After already becoming a hero, Peter Parker, also know as Spider-Man, start battling various menaces that start to rise ups from the criminal underworld while working to balance his high school life. Cast & Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man '''(Voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A high school student who gain spider powers after getting bitten by a radioactive spider. Recurring * '''Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - * Uncle Ben Parker '''(Voiced by Stephen Root) - * '''Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Laura Vandervroot) - Peter's friend/next door neighbor since childhood and love interest. * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - Peter's best friend. * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Peter's fellow classmate who has a crush on him. * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - The head of the Daily Bugle who having trouble of seeing Spider-Man either a true hero or a misunderstanding trouble-making vigilante-wannabe. ** Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Alex Desert) - ** Betty Brant (Voiced by Tara Strong) - ** Ned Leeds (Voiced by Rino Romero) - ** Ben Urich (Voiced by Corey Burton) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ) - A football player who often bullies Peter and a fan of Spider-Man. * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Liz Allen (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - * Phil Urich (Voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) - * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - A clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal who's become Peter's clone cousin. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Ashley Kafka '(Voiced by ) - Allies * '''Avengers '- consisting of: ** '''Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by ) - ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by ) - ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by ) - ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by and Fred Tatasciore as Hulk) - ** Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by ) - ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by ) - * Fantastic Four - consisting of: ** * X-Men - consisting of: ** * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by ) - * Antagonists * Green Goblin '(Voiced by Jim Cummings) - Spider-Man's arch-enemy and the series' secondly main antagonist. ** '''Norman Osborn '(Voiced by Steven Ogg) - The CEO of OsCorp and Harry's father. * '''Crime Master (Voiced by Steven Blum) - A crime boss and the series' main antagonist. * Venom (Voiced by Frank Welker) - ** Eddie Brock, Jr. (Voiced by Matt Lanter) - * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A scientist at Horizon Labs who secretly works for the Crime Master who later than become Dr. Octopus. * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) - A Russian hunter who sees Spider-Man as his next prey to hunt. * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) - A former special effect artist who uses his special effects to commit crimes. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by ) - * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by ) - * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Brad Garrett) - * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard '(Voiced by ) - * '''Flint Marko/Sandman '(Voiced by ) - * '''Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Enforcers - consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by ) - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by ) - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox '''(Also voiced by John DiMaggio) - * '''Mac Gragan/Scorpion (Voiced by ) - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) - * Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - ** Roderick Kingsley '(Voiced by Corey Burton) - * '''Cletus Kasady/Carnage '(Voiced by ) - * '''Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Christian Slater) - A criminal who wear a beetle-like mecha armor. * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by ) - * Hammerhead (Voiced by ) - * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by ) - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by ) - * Steven Hudak/Scorcher '(Voiced by Keith David) - A pyromaniac who wear a armor suit that can able to control fire. * '''Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal '(Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - A mad scientist who create clones of Spider-Man. ** '''Kaine (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - A clone of Spider-Man. ** Spidercide (Voiced by ) - A symbiosis clone of Spider-Man, Venom, and Carnage. ** Tarantula (Voiced by Steven Blum) - A four-armed clone of Spider-Man. ** Doppelganger (Voiced by both Dee Bradley Baker and Steven Blum) - A mutation six-armed clone of Spider-Man. * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by ) - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - A ex-wrestler who wear a grizzly-like mecha armor suit. * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - A criminal who able to disguise himself as anyone he can be by using his belt. * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by ) - ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) - Mr. Negative's minions who wear demon-like masks. * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - ** Spencer Smythe (Voiced by ) - Others Episodes See List of The Adventures of Spider-Man (TV series) Episodes Trivia * The series mixes elements from the Mainstream Spider-Man comics, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, and the Spidey comics. * The series start off with Spider-Man battling his lesser-known enemies in the beginning of the show. * Mark Hamill, Jim Cummings, Dee Bradley Baker, J.B. Blanc, and David Kaye replay their roles as Hobgoblin, Green Lantern, Dr. Octopus, Kraven, and Mysterio. Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:TV-Y7-FV